Gundam Pilot as kids
by Lightning Comet
Summary: the title pretty much explains it all.


Gundam Pilot Kids  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything else in this fic. so don't sue. If you do, I'll call my lawyers. *points to five Gundam pilots*  
  
The title says it all. What the Gundam Wing characters may have been like as kids. oh yeah, this is my first attempt at humor. Be warned! ***note: in most of these situations, the gundam pilots are like 7 or 8 years old. i will note if otherwise***  
  
Heero  
  
Heero's mom: Heero! have you been hacking into top secret government files again?  
Heero: *in a wimpering voice* yes mom.  
Heero's mom: I'm very disapointed in you, Heero. How many times do i have to tell you? No Computer hacking until you've done your homework.  
  
***  
  
Duo  
  
*Duo and his mom go to the toystore*  
  
Duo: oooooooooooooh!  
Duo's mom: Remember Duo, we're here to buy a birthday present for your friend, Heero.  
Duo: *sighs* i know.  
Duo's mom: so, what do you think we should get Heero?  
Duo: *cheerfully* how 'bout candy?  
Duo's mom: no, you'll eat it before we can give it to Heero.  
Duo: Awwwww!  
*the two look down several isles*  
Duo: I know what the perfect present for Heero is!  
Duo's mom: oh, really. What?  
Duo: A Super Soaker!  
Duo's mom. No way! you know how that kid gets around anything that even resembles a gun!  
Duo: You're right. how 'bout some action figures then?  
Duo's mom: That sounds nice and safe. What action figures were you thinking of?  
Duo: Dragonball Z! I hear they have a Goku that has a laser pointer built into his hand.  
Duo's mom: No duo, heero could probably re-wire the laser into a weapon. Choose something that couldn't possibly be used as a weapon.  
Duo: Okay, let's just get him some Gundam Wing action figure model kits.  
Duo's mom: that's fine with me. you can get him two. what two should we get?  
Duo: Zero and Deathscythe Hell!  
  
***  
***  
  
Trowa  
  
*Trowa, Cathy, and their parents are having dinner*  
Trowa's mom: How was school, Trowa  
Trowa: ...  
Cathy: Translation: there was a huge fight between the boys and the girls. Then this strange blonde haired kid came out and said that we shouldn't fight each other.  
Trowa:...  
Cathy: Translation: and this really strange girl joined him and said that fighting is not the way to attain true peace. Then she went on and on about total pacifism.  
Trowa: ...  
Cathy: Translation: Then this guy wearing a green tanktop and spandex shorts pulled a gun on the wierd pacifist girl and said, "I will kill you"  
Trowa:...  
Cathy: Translation: Then this wierd guy with really long hair and a mask came in with a bunch of remote controlled cars and used them to attack people. then he went on and on about how fighting is the only way to attain true peace.  
Trowa: ...  
Cathy: translation: Then the teacher, who was this wierd lady with a split personality came out to see what was causing all the racket. She was really wierd. one minute she was talking about how peace with the colonies is the only desire of Oz, the next minute she was fighting in the boy vs girl war.  
Trowa:...  
Cathy: translation: then the principal came and broke up the fight and we went back to schoolwork.  
***  
  
Quatre  
  
*All of Quatre's sisters are like 13 and he's 7 or 8*  
  
Sister#1: Let's watch "Boy Meets World"!  
Sister#2: No! I wanna watch "Smart Guy"!  
Sister#3: Forget that! I'm watching "Mission Impossible II" on the big screen downstairs.  
Quatre: How 'bout Pokemon?  
All 29 sisters in unison: NO!  
Quatre: Awwww...  
*Quatre's sisters continue to argure about what to watch. Mr. Winner comes in to check on them.*  
Mr. Winner: *sees sisters arguing* Stop it!  
*girls continue to argue*  
Mr. Winner: if you don't stop arguing, we're watching "Star Trek"!  
*everyone stops arguing and become increadibly quiet*  
Mr. Winner: That's better. now since Quatre's the youngest, he should choose what we watch. Quatre?  
Quatre: Yay! Pokemon!  
***  
  
Wufei  
  
Wufei's sister: *in a whiny voice* Mooooooooooom! Wufei called me weak again!  
Wufei's mom: Wufei, how many times have i told you. don't call your sister weak.  
Wufei: But-  
Wufei's mom: i don't want to hear it, young man!  
Wufei: Bu-  
Wufei's mom: I said i don't want to hear it!  
Wufei: Injustwiss! i shud be a-wowed to woice my opinyon! Nataku!  
Wufei's mom & sister: ...  
***  
***  
well, what did you think. did you like it, did you hate it, are you indifferent? Review and tell me. Oh yeah, if five people ask for it, i will write a sequel about the rest of the GW characters. feel free to give me suggestions. 


End file.
